KHR! DrabblesOneshots
by MarvelGeek13
Summary: Just a bunch on charater x Oc with drabbles and oneshots:  rated M for safty
1. Gokudera: cigarettes

**HI I'm going to start a reborn drabble series. If you want a certain character just review and ask.**

**Story starts now **

**Gokudera: cigarettes**

"**Hey woman!" Gokudera yelled for his bedroom.**

"**Hey ass hole I have a name!" Zin yelled back as she sat on his couch playing with her black hair.**

"**Have you seen my cigarettes?" he asked finally walking out of his room. Zins head shoot up after hearing this and of course Gokudera noticed this.**

"**Um…no….." was her only reply as she went back to playing with her hair. Gokudera glared at her.**

"**Where the hell are they" he said calmly. She looked over to him and said**

"**I see you've been taking anger management classes. **

"**DANM IT WOMAN!" Gokudera yelled as he tackled her to the floor all Zin could do is squeak and fall with him.**

"**You will never find your cancer sticks. NEVER!" she yelled at him as he pinned her to the floor.**

**Gokudera look down at her and raised an eyebrow then smirked at her. **

"**Why are you smirking, I don't like that your smirking" Zin said as she stared at him. After this said Gokudera stuck his hand down her shirt and pulled out his cigarettes.**

"**WHAT THE HELL GOKUDERA! You can't just stick your hand down my shirt. Zin yelled as she blushed madly.**

"**Whatever" was the only thing he said before getting up and walking away with a blush on his face. **


	2. Squalo: Gay

Squalo- Gay

"Hey Squalo?" Yuuki asked as she looked over to the shark who was laying on the couch.

"What?" He asked for once he didn't yell.

"Are you gay" she asked looking dead serious.

"VOOOOOOOOOOII! What the fuck woman why would you think I was gay" He yelled sitting up.

"Well I was thinking if you were gay for the boss, who would be on top?" she asked.

"VOI I'm not gay stupide bitch!" He yelled standing up.

"I think Xanxus would be on top." She stated ignoring everything Squalo said. After she stated this she left the room.

"VOI I'll show you I'm not gay!" he yelled following her into her room not noticing the smirk on her face as he followed.


	3. Tsuna:Wakeing up

This is for starred-chan~ thank you for reviewing

**Tsuna- waking up**

"Tsu-kun! Time to wake-up!" Mai yelled as she jumped up and down on Tsuna's bed.

"5 more minutes Reborn" Tsuna mumbled as he rolled over.

"Buuuuuut tsu-kun it's already 11 o'clock, and I'm not your mom!" Mai yelled.

"mnnh" Tsuna moaned lifting the blanket over his head and falling back to sleep.

Mia just looked at Tsuna trying to think of a way to wake him up.

"Tsuna" she said in a strong voice. "If you don't get up all the food you will ever eat will be made by Bianchi and you will forever be stuck with Reborn." Mai stared as Tsuna jumped out of bed only to fall flat on his face.

"See that wasn't so hard was it." She said with a sweet smile that mage Tsuna blush.

"O-oh hi m-mai" Tsuna muttered while he rubbed his now red face witch only got redder when Mai leaned in a kissed him the cheek.

" Breakfast is ready" she said smiling while walking out of the room.

Tsuna blushed as he watched her leave his room, Till he noticed one thing.

He was only in his boxers. Cue redder face

All done if you want a certain person just review.


	4. Giotto: Blush

This is for NYAH hope you enjoy~.

Giotto: Blush

It's been four years since you've been married to Giotto. You grow up with him since your twin brother was his best friend and you've never been happier.

But god you were bored! Giotto was in a meeting with another family who you didn't really care about.

After about three hours of wondering around the base the meeting finally ended. And you were waiting in his office. As soon as he walked in he spotted you with a surprised look.

"Adriana what are you still doing here at 4 o'clock in the morning?" He asked as he took his cape off and walked over to her.

"I haven't seen you in a week" she mumbled staring at him with big eyes. His eyes softened as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry I've had work is there anything I can do?" he said sitting next to you.

"I want sex!" she said right away

" W-wait what?" Giotto stumbled over his words as a red blush covered his face.

"But not now I'm too tired" she said " I just wanted to make you blush, you look so cute." She said giggling as she left the room. Giotto just stared at the now closed door still blushing.

"W-wait were you kidding!" he yelled following after her.


	5. Yamamoto: Good luck

**This is for 80yamagoku59 Thanks for reviewing hope you enjoy =^.^= And you the readers like this review please~ and I take request.**

**Yamamoto: Good luck**

As you sit the bench and wait for Yamamoto's baseball practice to end you read Hetalia. You've been doing ever since you were little you and Yamamoto grow up together. As you're peacefully reading you can feel the glares from the fan girls on your back.

"Look I know I'm sexy but I don't swing that way" Aki said flipping the page and kept reading not brothering to see the fan girl's reactions.

Practice finally ended and all the fan girls jumped and started yelling things like "Good practice Yamamoto" and "Nice job Yamamoto-kun" and I think I heard a "I love you" in there somewhere. All you did was twitch and wait for Yamamoto to finish up.

"Hey Aki" You look up to see Yamamoto's care free smile that never seems to leave his face. You smile bak and put your book away

"Ready Yama" you reply as you get up to stretch as you two start your trek home. Like always you guys talk about Baseball and school. As soon as you reach your house say your good byes.

"Night Yama see you tomorrow" you say as you start walking towards the door when you feel a grip on your wrist and something pulls you back. You try to say something but something soft is on top of your lips. Minutes or seconds later you can't tell be you realize Yamamoto's kissing you as you start to respond he pulls away.

"Ha-ha sorry I wanted a good luck kiss" he said rubbing the back of his head that care free smile on his face.

"N-no problem" you say as you bring your hands to your lips "wait good luck for what?" you ask.

" You can never have too much luck Aki see you later" he says laughing as he walks away.

"Damn if he wants more good luck I'll happily give it to him" you mumble as you walk inside your house face still red.

As Yamamoto walks home with the same blush on his face.


	6. Hibari: Discipline

**This is for RandomReader thank you for reviewing hope you enjoy~ And if you my awesome readers like it you can request any character you like **

**Hibari: Discipline **

Spring was your favorite season of all time because that meant the cherry blossoms where in bloom. As you walk around the school grounds you realize that all the cherry blossom trees are gone.

"Well that's strange" you mumble under your breath "I'll just have to fix this" you declared to the air. So the next day you stay after school with some baby cherry blossoms to plant. In the middle of your planting you hear a cold voice behind you.

"Herbivore what do you think you're doing" you know all too well who it is.

"Well Hibari I'm planting cherry blossom trees for next spring is there a problem with that?" you ask as you turn to meet steely gray eyes.

"Yes there is your bricking the rules Herbivore and for that I'll bite you to death" He says walking closer to you as you walk backwards only to hit a wall 'when the hell did that get here' you ask yourself but you refused to show Hibari that you were scared. In the middle of your wondering you realize he is a lot closer than you think. Close enough that you can feel the heat of his body the only think you can think of is "what are you doing?" .

"Herbivore's who break rules need to be disciplined" He said as he leaned in and bit you neck causing you to moan as he pulled your body closer to his biting you over and over. Not that you minded

That's when you decided you should break rules more often.


	7. Charaters

**Hello sorry this is not an update I just want to make sure I have all the characters if I don't or you would like someone else leave a comment. Thank you **

**Vongola **

Tsuna

Gokudera

Yamamoto

Ryohei

Hibari

Mukuro

Lambo

**Varia**

Xanxus

Squalo

Belphegor

Lussuria

Levi-a-thon

Mammom

Fran

**Arcobaleno**

Colonnello

Skull

Viper/Mammon

Lal Mirch

Fong

Reborn

Verde

**Others**

Dino

Basil

Fuuta

Lanchia

Rasiel

Dr. Shamal

Shoichi

Enma

Cozart

**Vongola Primo Family**

Giotto

G.

Alaude

Knuckle

Asari Ugetsu

Demon Spade (is that spelled right?)

Lampo


	8. Xanxus: Brandy

**This is for Cosplay4Life sorry for taking so long~**

Xanxus- Brandy

You stared up at Xanxus as he slept on his chair, it wasn't a hard thing to do seeing that you in his freaking lap. You always wondered why he drank so much you've only ever had wine and it was French…bleh. Staring at the glass of brandy on his desk you decided to try it.

'Xanxus is too far in LaLa land to notice a sip of brandy missing 'you thought. Slowly reaching over to pluck the glass off the desk, careful not to wake him and taking a sip of it. As you tossed the liquid down your throat you flinched not knowing it would burn like hell.

"Woman." Came a stern reply from behind you.

'Fuck' "How was your nap Xanxus"? You asked trying to hide the brandy in front of you.

"Why do you have my brandy?" Came another stern reply.

"Brandy, what brandy? I wonder where Sharky is?" Was the only reply you could think of and it came out to fast for your liking. You couldn't think of another reply because Xanxus turned your head to face him.

"You shouldn't lie to me" Was his reply before crashing his lips onto yours.

The only thought you has then was 'I should drink his brandy more often.'


	9. Dino: Falling for you

**This is for Kanna Ishida sorry it's kinda late hope you enjoy =^.^=**

Dino:

The 21 year old female subordinate walked down one of the many hallways till she heard a shout of her name.

"Anita!" she knew that voice all too well it was the voice of her childhood friend Dino.

"Yeah Dino what do you need?" she replied in a gentle voice as she waited for the Chiavarone boss to catch up to her, Only to have him fall in front of her like always.

"You know Dino every time you come to see me you always fall, Why is that? "She asked tilting her head to the side.

When he finally processed what she said and saw her with her head tilted in a way that makes her look like a confused puppy, He blushed brighter than a tomato before shuttering out.

"Y-you know i-its because I'm clumsy and all without my men around" He tried to reply coolie while hiding the blush on his face.

"Really cause I thought it was because you were falling for me." And with that said she walked away smilling at nothing important.

Dino watched as Anita walked away the only thing going through his mind was 'You have no idea'

But little did he know that Reborn and Romario placed bets on how long it would be till they confessed to each other.~


	10. Spanner

I'm sooooo sorry I never updated and I deeply apologize and I hope to update soom more soon.

* * *

><p>You and Spanner sat together as Spanner was working on mini mosca and as you were sitting on the computer looking for new parts. Everything was silent except metal hitting metal and the squeaking of your chair rocking back and forth. From the corner of his eye Spanner watched you. Spanner watches you and your strange behavior. Spanner shook his head and put a new lollipop into his mouth and continued on with his work. Little did he know that you had your ipod in until you started singing.<p>

"Shawty said l-l-lick like a lollipop

She said l-l-lick like a lollipop

Shawty said l-l-like a lollipop

She said like a lollipop"

Spanner stared at you with his mouth wide open and his lollipop laying on his lap.

…He was going to need a cold shower now.


End file.
